guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zealous
Summary Energy gain on hit: +1 Energy regeneration: -1 weapons provide the wielder with energy +1 for each hit at a cost of reducing energy regeneration by 1 pip. They can be found as loot, crafted, collected, or built by the player by applying upgrades to existing weapons. Available Upgrades All weapons, except for Staves and Wands can be upgraded to using the applicable handle: Detailed Application Attackers gain one energy each time a zealous weapon successfully hits an opponent. However, this gain is offset by a -1 reduction in the character's natural energy regeneration; the reduction continues as long as the weapon is equipped, whether or not the character is engaged in combat. Break Even Point You must successfully hit an opponent more than once every 3 seconds in order to balance the -1 regeneration. The faster the attack rate of the weapon, the more energy you gain from the Zealous upgrade. You also gain additional energy by using skills that boost your attack rate or increase the number of opponents that can be hit. *Weapons inherently fast enough to produce a net gain of 1 pip: Dagger, Axe, Spear, Sword. *Weapons normally too slow to gain energy: Scythe, Hammer, Bow. Increasing Attack Speed (IAS) Using skills that increase attack speed make fast weapons still more effective in generating energy; they also allow other weapons to attack fast enough to provide a net gain. *Weapons requiring IAS to produce net gains: Scythe (25%), Hammer (25%), Flat & Short Bows (33%) *Weapons that still lose energy even with 33% IAS: Long, Recurve, and Horn Bows *See also: Quick Reference Guide: Attack Speed Skills Increasing Number of Successful Hits Per Swing The other technique for increasing Zealous energy gain is to increase the number of potential opponents hit for each attempt. Scythes can inherently attack up to 3 opponents at once, making them the single-most effective method to gain energy: a successful normal-speed Scythe attack against 3 foes will produce more zealous energy than an Assassin with 33% IAS and Dagger Mastery of 16. However, remember to swap weapons or maintain IAS boosts; it can be very hard for Scythe-wielders to consistently attack 3 or more foes. *Warrior Skills: Cyclone Axe, Triple Chop, Crude Swing, Sun and Moon Slash, Whirlwind Attack *Ranger Skills: Barrage, Volley *See also Quick Reference Guide: Point Blank Area of Effect Skills Other Considerations You should always switch Weapon Sets outside of combat or when using Illusionary Weaponry: *Energy degeneration continues even when the character is not attacking; *Illusionary weapons do not deliver the zealous energy gain. There are other mechanisms to regain energy through attacking. Since these work independently of the Zealous upgrade, they can be used to further increase energy generation or off-set Zealous degeneration when the character is outside of combat. For example, Assassins can gain extra energy from Critical hits by increasing their Critical Strikes attribute. However, the assassin will gain this energy whether or not they use a zealous weapon. Comparison of Net Energy Generation Across Different Weapons Notes *You must hit an opponent to gain energy; blocks, misses, and dodges will not generate any energy. *Zealous weapons do not steal energy from the foe (as Vampiric weapons steal health). *The data in the table has been calculated from empirically tested equations on weapon rates of attack (see also Attack Speed). *See weapon upgrade for additional information about upgrading your weapon. *For other methods to generate energy, see Energy management. Category:All weapon upgrades Category:Weapon upgrades by type Category:Axe Hafts Category:Sword Hilts Category:Hammer Hafts Category:Bow Strings Category:Dagger Tangs Category:Scythe Snathes Category:Spearheads